Happy Now?
by tomorrowknows
Summary: Ross knew she could only stand the rumors for so long before she snapped. The only question was when it was going to happen and what the hell was he going to do about it when it happend.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law and Order: CI. Never have. Never Will.

Happy Now?

He saw this coming from a mile away. It didn't take a psychic to tell you this (awkward) conversation was bound to happen. He just didn't know _when_. How was he supposed to know? How do you prepare yourself for something like this? The only thing Danny could do was to simply sweep the rumors under the rug every time Wheeler came in huffing about the latest OMG! rumor circulating around the Major Case Squad. He would just chuckle and say what is it this time, Megan expecting some outrageous "news" about their personal life. The latest rumor had been how Ross had really sent her over to Europe just because she was pregnant with their illegitimate child who they put up for adoption in London. They say the baby was a girl; she had her mother's eyes and father's curly hair. He had to applaud his squad for their creative imaginations.

But the rug could only conceal so much filth swept hastily away in their attempts to keep their relationship stable. Soon, all that dust piled up to become too haphazard to leave it just lying around. It stifled the air when they talked, made it harder to breath when they stood in the same room. And today was the day that Wheeler decided some house cleaning was in order.

She came in just like always. Hands on hips, lips pursed, skin flushed. All routine. He turned his back to her slightly, vainly trying to contain the smirk on his lips. He didn't want her to know he was enjoying this way more than he should be.

"What's the squad saying this time, Wheeler? Are we running off to India to have a secret wedding? Maybe we'll change our names in the process, pick up our illegitimate daughter in London on the way. I've always liked the name--"

"Danny!"

The sharp rise in her voice made him pause. She didn't say anything else, just gave him a hard look that spoke volumes.

He let out a sigh before answering her with a look of his own, burying his hands in his pockets. His fingers instinctively began to twirl the coins he found there.

"Megan, I don't know what you want me to say. We both know that these rumors will never go away. All we can do is laugh at them."

Megan was frustrated because she knew he was right, but that didn't take away the anger. She didn't want to cooperate with Danny; she didn't want to have to just smile and deal with the rumors.

"We can't just keep ignoring them either! They just keep getting more and more ludicrous, and the more ludicrous they get, the more you just laugh! I don't find any of this funny! This isn't a game, Danny! This is you and me!"

When she finished yelling, her face was crimson, chest heaving slightly in time with her labored breathing, eyes wide. She'd never yelled at him before, at least never like that. He had always been someone she looked up to, respected. But this. This was all too much for her to handle. The rumors may have been fake, but the distance coming between them as a result wasn't. The distance between them was growing with every taunt and every tease. And it hurt her, scared her even.

By this time, the whole office was enraptured in what was going on in their captain's office. Logan leaned frozen against Goren's desk with his coffee cup in hand raised to his lips. His eyes were wide, face lined with confusion and disbelief. Goren and Eames sat at their desk reflecting Logan's shock gapping at the scene like fish. Everything had come to a standstill. Only a few whispered quickly to their coworkers.

_What the hell's going on? What did Ross do to set Wheeler off like that? Did you hear what she just said?_

Danny quickly scanned the office seeing that everyone's attention was drawn to them. He looked back at Megan who looked a bit flustered, but defiant still. Her gaze seemed to say to hell with them. Personally, he couldn't agree more. Why not shake things up a bit more? Let's give 'em a show.

He strode towards her until they were inches apart. Everything happened in a flash to Megan. She was confused about what came first. Did he kiss her then wrap his arm around her waist? Or did he wrap his arm around her waist then kiss her? Her mind rambled and melted until nothing made much sense. She would probably run out of his office, cheeks burning red, seconds later barely registering what the hell had just happened. She unintentionally cradled herself into his embrace letting out a small moan at the feel of being held so close. This wasn't right. Yet it didn't feel wrong. When he broke off the kiss, her eyes were still closed, lips slightly parted. He leaned near her ear, his voice husky barely registering the audience in the background.

"Happy now?"

* * *

**AN:** Didn't intend for it to be Ross/Wheeler at the end, but I was watching "Flipped" while writing this. Remember that interrogation scene involving that kinda awkward part where G-Man asks Ross if Wheeler was his girl? Ah. That was funny. To me at least. And from that scene inspired the muse in me I guess to add that in there. Wonder what others think haha.


End file.
